


许多的故事

by Sophieeeee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutilation, Pass death experience, Post-Mass Effect 3, Post-War, Ship models also contribute to this fic, bad dream, mShenko, poor Shepard, red ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: or: 许多的梦境。事实是，Shepard的记忆对他有所保留。
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard, Kaidan Alenko/Shepard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	许多的故事

Shepard从梦中醒来。

他听到自己的呼吸缠绕着Kaidan轻飘飘的鼾声艰难行进。粘稠的血迹依稀掩盖着他的视线。 “Shepard。”稀薄的梦境仍然在晨光中回荡。“Shepard，我们需要你。”他的胳膊似乎依旧抵着冰凉的地面，撑起他的身体。

只是他没能起身。Kaidan的手严严实实压着他的肚子。他的丈夫嘟嘟囔囔地转了个身。Shepard任由男人的额头将自己的手臂拨开，他钻进了Shepard的怀里，彻底将那个梦挤走。

“几点了？“Kaidan有些烦躁地哼哼着。

Shepard的视线涣散，有一下没一下地拨弄着丈夫的头发。“如果你现在起床，”他低下头亲吻Kaidan的肩膀，“我们还有空做三明治。”

Kaidan几乎是下意识地坐了起来。“咖啡？”他拖着脚步往外走着，头发向四面八方支棱。

Shepard纵容自己酸疼的腿深陷被窝。因为这双腿，没有人可以用一封邮件就将他拖到光年之外某座废弃的工厂或发射救援信号的飞船上了。他舒舒服服地靠在Kaidan堆在床上的枕头山上，欣赏Kaidan打哈欠时张大了嘴在脸颊上压出的褶子。Kaidan在门前停了下来，他伸了个懒腰，皱巴巴的睡衣缩起。Shepard看到毯子在丈夫身上压出的痕迹。所有这些，他心想，所有的这些鸡毛蒜皮的事情都是真实的。

“Shepard。“当Kaidan的声音细细簌簌地往客厅的方向消失时，他听到那个声音在他的脑袋里微弱地闪烁了一下。

-

他知道他在沙发上又打了一个盹。晦涩的梦境过于沉重，酸胀得像他一度僵硬成一块石头的臀部。他踉踉跄跄地站起身，现实和梦境在他的脑子里搅合成一团。

Shepard有那么一瞬疑惑于为何Normandy上会有孩童的哭声。然后他下意识迈开了脚步。他的左腿抽搐着沉了下去，身体撞在了书架上，一艘小小的穿梭机咔哒掉在了地上。

噢。Shepard轻轻喊了一声。

他弯下腰，又想起了更紧急的事务，慌忙起身。后背的肌肉嘎吱嘎吱地拉伸开，尖锐地抗议着。哭声更大了。Shepard心烦意乱地扶着墙往卧室走去，一边大声喊着儿子的名字。

这个场景似曾相识。Shepard想起漫天的大雾。Kaidan的呼吸声从频道里传来。“指挥官。“Kaidan说。然后是一阵沉默。信号在耳膜上吱吱作响，像是一只不安分的太空仓鼠用电缆在磨牙。Shepard忘记了任务目标。他忘记了许多事。但Kaidan的声音总是在Shepard的头盔里回荡。

孩子在床上抽抽嗒嗒着。Shepard有些头痛地从抽屉里抽出衣服。他害怕给儿子换衣服，男孩软软的手臂似乎总是被他粗糙的手掌心蹭红。他揉了揉男孩潮湿的头发，把他抱在怀里。

他喜欢你这样做。Kaidan有一天提示着丈夫，而Shepard在慌乱中将怀里扭来扭去的小家伙抱得更近了一些。

我也喜欢。Shepard补充道。

怀里的孩子乖乖地伸手换上了睡衣。Shepard拍着他肉乎乎的后背听着他打嗝，忽然发现自己拿的睡衣并不成套。Kaidan在他脑海里皱起眉头，Shepard撇撇嘴，挑衅般挑起眉毛。男孩似乎也发现了，他扯扯胸口的克洛根宝宝，又指指腿上的散布的呼吸面罩。

“Tali姨姨。”男孩快乐地说。

他似乎已经将噩梦抛到脑后了。Shepard松了口气，又为孩子的健忘心生羡慕。

他点了点头：“是的，是Tali阿姨。”

-

Shepard花了一天的时间给儿子讲了他的Tali姨姨和吸管的小故事。他想起少女在小巷里和Chatika飞奔的样子。深色的面罩托着粉紫色的荧光，以及脚下呻吟哀嚎的雇佣兵。

“Tali阿姨真厉害。”男孩拍着巴掌。然后他朝窗外探头，尽管他的身高还没有防护栏高，Shepard还是迅速伸手抱住了男孩的双腿。

显然照顾一个孩子需要的抗压能力和反应能力不亚于端掉一个雇佣兵阵营。Shepard企图用手边的模型吸引男孩的注意力。男孩用手抓着穿梭艇绕着爸爸的脑袋逆时针转了两三圈，险险着陆在Shepard的额头上。他的爸爸无奈地崩着脖子，以免飞船坠毁。他咯咯笑了起来，又不可避免地想起了自己的另一个爸爸。

“爸爸呢？“他跳下沙发，软软的声音带着几分控诉。

Shepard将男孩拖回腿上。他摸摸鼻子，男孩不死心地踩着他的腿朝墙边爬去。他不得不稍微使劲把小朋友压在身边。Shepard查了一下邮件。男孩抱着他的胳膊，也像模像样地看着屏幕，尽管他连爸爸的名字拼写都还记不全。

ETA 2030. ----Kaidan

Shepard在心中哀嚎了一声。

“他还在开会。”

男孩似乎也不乐意了。他有些嫌弃地甩开Shepard的手臂气鼓鼓地坐在沙发上。。Kaidan总是他们两个当中更合格的玩伴。而Shepard，他是那个总把故事讲成简报的爸爸，总是在只有自己理解的笑话里被自己逗乐。Shepard看着脚边低头闷声把飞船当作小坦克开的男孩。SR-1在毛绒绒的战场上大战收割者，一会儿激光扫射一会儿投下炸弹。

“One less to worry about!”

Shepard忍不住为儿子的高昂的士气笑了起来。

“爸爸，“男孩扑向前抱着他的小腿，对自己相处的新点子兴致勃勃，”再将一次你拯救世界的故事吧。“

Shepard蹙起眉毛，他的喉咙忽然有点干紧。男孩的眼里充满期待和兴奋，早就把晚归的家长抛之脑后。

“我……呃……“他回忆着Jack上周是怎么手舞足蹈地描述自己的太空海盗生涯，Drax那些添油加醋的荒野冒险，以及Liara避重就轻的睡前故事。男孩坐在他的身边晃着腿，身体左右摇摆，时不时轻轻撞在他的身上。

他不耐地催促着，“说嘛说嘛。”

男孩对那个世界充满好奇。Shepard意识到，那是他这一代人几乎失去的世界。酒吧里摇摆的人群或许就是明日飞船残骸里无声漂浮的躯壳；失去联络的亲人可能正在殖民地捡起最后一个弹夹。但还有更多，他心想。他的脑子吱呀吱呀地转动着，搜寻着模糊的回忆。

-

事实是，Shepard的记忆对他有所保留。

他记得在医院睁开眼，大段的空白将他淹没。他从一个地方被转移到另一个地方，天空中蔓延的尘土在窗外被风吹散又被雨水清刷。歪斜的大楼被爆破，新的宿舍区建筑工程却进展缓慢。人们不断地询问，他茫然地摇头。然后Kaidan握住他的手，Shepard忽然间便失去了对一切追根究底的兴趣。

人们说他完成了任务。Hackett授予他嘉奖。那个时候他还坐在轮椅上。Kaidan推着他的轮椅从他背后探过头，他们在闪光灯中亲吻。Garrus每天开会后便在他的病房里徘徊一阵子，询问他每日的“校准”情况如何，接着别别扭扭地被Tali领走。有时他忘了自己和Kaidan在殖民星上旁若无人地争吵，Garrus一副要端起狙击枪瞄准Kaidan的样子吓坏了Mordin。然后他想起Mordin站在电梯里朝他挥手的样子，他絮絮叨叨的声音从耳朵钻进Shepard的脑子里，挤得他眼睛鼻子酸疼。

男孩在爸爸得沉默中不耐烦地拍了拍他的手臂——他丢失了原本的，Cerberus又在秘密的小小手术中为他接上了，然后，他又在一场爆炸后获得了新的手臂，以及其余的部分。他身上的移植的器官肢体和他原本的身体构成了现在的他，他难以辨别原本的他从哪里开始，又从哪里接结束。

“你炸掉了坏人的总部。”男孩提示道。

或许。他心想。他不记得了。他记得很多的鲜血和死亡。但是这些男孩不必知道。暂时。他心想，男孩暂时不需要知道那个呼喊他的声音。Shepard，那个声音说，醒来，我们需要你。

Shepard知道男孩想知道的不是经常来家里玩的大人们十年前怎么在敌人的包围下一次次发起冲击，或者各个星球的人如何放弃了家乡的战场赶来支援。他对别的故事更感兴趣，一个Jack手舞足蹈，Drax添油加醋，Liara避重就轻地说给他听的故事。

“我被大石头压住了，因为……”Shepard抓抓后脑勺，他看了眼挂在墙上的时钟，心里对议会那永无止境的发言大纲翻了个白眼。假装你掉线了就好，亲爱的，他默默对丈夫提示。

男孩兴高采烈地接口：“因为你炸了坏人的老巢！”

Shepard点了点头：“是的。坏人都走了，我躺在大石头下面，很黑。”

“很黑很黑吗？”男孩有些畏惧地缩起脖子。

Shepard舔舔嘴唇，有些懊悔地修正：“也不是完全地漆黑一片，我能看到亮光。“

预感到故事的重点来临，男孩快乐地直起后背：“然后呢，然后呢？”

Shepard眯起眼，努力回忆。一些亮光，那是士兵搜救时的照明工具。他听到呼喊声，也听到血液在身体里沸腾。他开口的时候尘埃堵住了喉咙，于是他只能发出破碎的嘶哑。

（“这里！天啊，他还活着——”）

“然后你的Kaidan爸爸把我从废墟里挖了出来。”他耸耸肩。

“就这样？”

“是的。”Shepard把兜帽衫的抽绳从儿子嘴里拿出。

男孩瘪了瘪嘴。

-

红色压迫着他的视网膜。太亮了，他心想。火焰穿透了他的手。他的神经被炙烤着。他高高飞了起来，然后沉沉坠落。

就这样了。他心想，一切都结束了。

然后他睁开眼，呼吸面罩强迫他的肺继续工作。因为一切都还没到结束的时候。有时他能捉住梦境的尾巴。有时模糊的脸庞从他面前一闪而过。他渐渐拼起一些碎片。有时他侧过脸看着窗外的世界，疲于思考。你做的很好，Hackett说，你该休息了。

过去的噩梦压着现在的噩梦。时断时续。有一天他在沉沉浮浮的梦境中感到有一个声音盖过里纠缠不去的呼喊。他睁开眼看到一双黑色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，像是要把他拽进漩涡里。男人的眉头纠结，Shepard注意到他的鬓角斑白。

“Kaidan。”Shepard听到自己的声音时才意识到自己说出了一个名字。

“Shepard。”Kaidan裂开嘴，他笑起来像是在痛哭，苍白的嘴唇仿佛干涸的大地。他炫耀一般将桌上的包装盒递到Shepard的眼前，仿佛那是世界第一紧急的事务，“我给你带了礼物。”

Shepard艰难地动了动蜷缩在床铺上的手指，看着那个穿梭艇模型。他不确定自己是否能拾起镊子。但是，“谢谢”，他说，“我很喜欢。”

-

男孩睡着后，Shepard终于有时间将满地散落的模型一一捡起。他迟缓地挪动双脚，心知Kaidan会对此紧皱眉头，欲言又止，所以他决定在丈夫回家之前打扫好客厅。

他将最后一个兵人摆好时，终于遏止住了脑子里不断翻涌的记忆。Shepard从抽屉里拿出胶水颜料，坐在凳子上，拿起失去了引擎的Normandy。断了手臂的沃查人一脸悲愤地看着他。

“老实点。”他小声说。

Normandy在他的手中显得过于微缩了。客厅的灯光在机身上跳跃。他想象着在这架模型里也有一个士兵在电梯里不耐烦地拍着脚底板，然后在门忽然打开的一瞬间被指挥官吓得跳起。

Kaidan到家时Shepard正带着手中的飞船绕过书架上的层层阻碍。引擎的低声嗡鸣在他口中戛然而止，Kaidan笑着放下手中的袋子，指了指儿童卧室。

Shepard点头确认。Kaidan脸上的歉意过于凝重，他一时忘了抱怨。他随着丈夫走向儿子熟睡的房间。Kaidan亲吻男孩的额头时他靠着房门，觉得似乎一切都理当如此。

Kaidan反手关上门时邀功的似地指指厨房自己带回的食物。

“啤酒？

“嗯哼。”

他在沙发上重新做好，让后背舒舒服服地靠在软垫上。气体蹦出瓶口的声音在夜晚有些过于响亮，他们都下意识屏气看向男孩睡觉的方向。Kaidan轻声笑了出来，他低沉的嗓音在Shepard的胸口震颤着，充斥着小小的客厅。

Shepard忍不住也笑了起来。Kaidan带着酒气的亲吻让他忍不住在沙发上瘫软。Shepard终于想起一天已经过去了。追在孩子身后收拾房间，手忙脚乱地煮饭，然后在沙发上无所事事的一天。

难以置信。他有些不自在地缩了缩肩膀。

“今天还顺利吗？”尽管毫无必要，Kaidan贴着他的耳朵悄声说着。

他的手探进Shepard的衬衫之下，在他的下腹缓缓地画着圈。Shepard叹了口气，摊直了双腿。运动裤的松紧带轻易就被拨开，Kaidan懒洋洋地抚摸着他，一只手还捉着Shepard拿着酒瓶的手，像是怕他一不小心用酒精给自己洗了个澡。

Shepard不知道自己什么时候缓过神来的。他的喊声被Kaidan贴心地尽数吞咽。亲吻持续了好一会儿，Kaidan的粗糙的舌头在他的口腔里辗转反复，温暖的手掌恋恋不舍地托着他的疲软的身体。他们肩并肩坐着，Shepard的裤子还松松垮垮地耷拉在膝头。他听到自己的心跳，砰砰砰，砰砰砰，急促而强烈。

他将自己耳朵贴在Kaidan的胸口，让他的心跳声淹没自己的声响。

“今天过得如何？”Kaidan又问道，他确实对这个话题十分上心。

Shepard将裤子系好：“还不错。”他轻快地说.

-

他知道自己正在梦境中。

不知为何，他懒散地想着，他并不急着醒来。这对他而言是新的体验。一般而言，那些模糊的色块和漂浮的只言片语令他急躁。这一次，他并不感到缺失了目的。他漂浮着，平静地呼吸。他感到安全。

“Shepard。”他终于清晰地听到了那个声音，低沉，沙哑，“你做的很好，孩子。我为你骄傲。

Shepard从梦境中醒来。Kaidan的手搭在他的肩膀上，像是牵引他回到港口的锚。Shepard感到眼角潮湿，他的枕头忽然间变得过于绵软。

“是，长官。“他听到自己轻声回答。


End file.
